


Yuuri Having a Little Sister

by KrysImeteriHikari



Series: Anon Requests 2015 [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Delusions, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysImeteriHikari/pseuds/KrysImeteriHikari
Summary: He missed his dear little sister. There was no other way to describe it. The one that would let him fix her hair when it got out of control, who would play tea party with him with all of their friends, little things like that. He hasn’t seen her in the longest time. What has happened to her? They went into this academy together, yet it felt like he hadn’t seen her in forever.Where was she?-------Anon Request about Yuri having a little sister.
Series: Anon Requests 2015 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602400
Kudos: 1





	Yuuri Having a Little Sister

He missed his dear little sister. There was no other way to describe it. The one that would let him fix her hair when it got out of control, who would play tea party with him with all of their friends, little things like that. He hasn’t seen her in the longest time. What has happened to her? They went into this academy together, yet it felt like he hadn’t seen her in forever.

Where was she?

Even if they were in dorms separated by the sexes, and if they had all different classes, he was sure he would have seen her around at least once or twice, maybe even for lunch, but no. He hasn’t seen her since they entered the Academy together. And, to him, that felt unsettling. How could she get along without her darling older brother? Who was going to fix her hair or attend her tea parties otherwise?

Yuuri did the only thing he could do in the situation: ask the Professor. He knew every student, so he would surely know what happened to his little sister.

Unfortunately, he received a grim set of news: his sister was no longer on Academy grounds. Matter of fact, she had been stolen away in the night by some nasty bandits.

Well, that certainly wouldn’t do. His sister was supposed to be here, safe and sound. What on Earth could bandits want with a young girl, a student at that, anyway?

This is what happens when they are separated from each other. His dear sister gets kidnapped, and now he had to go and save her.

What else are older brothers for, otherwise?

—-

It almost like it was out of a fairy tale. Bandits trapping his beloved sister in such a dark and dank place.

He felt disgusted. Such a place was not fitting for his lovely sister. He needed to find her quickly. Who knows what untoward things those villains were doing to her.

Well, they had obviously done something horrible to her. Cut off all of her long beautiful hair, bleached it, pierced her ears, changed her clothes; those bandits were horrible for putting her through such torture. She had been so scared that she ran from him, no matter how much he called out to her. She was so tired out from running, she passed out when he was finally able to corner her.

Don’t worry, little sister. Your big brother is here to protect you from the big bad nasty bandits. Matter of fact, there was one coming to retrieve her, the fiend. Hadn’t they had enough of his poor little sister?

Well, a quick-play magic card seemed to keep him distracted long enough for them to make their escape. Thank goodness. Now they can go back to the academy, where it was safe.

—–

Well, as luck would have it, she was kidnapped, again! Academy should really up their security. Seriously, it made him concerned. Didn’t Academia care about its students?

Oh well, another retrieval mission. This time, he wasn’t going to let his sister out of his sight. She was being kidnapped far too often for his taste.

—–

Seriously, Heartland? They couldn’t kidnap her to a better place, really? Oh, please!

He should also give those bandits a piece of his mind about the places his sister has been kidnapped to. Seriously, couldn’t they kidnap her to a classy mansion or something? She deserved better than that. Such crude bandits, not even kidnapping his sister and keeping her in more suitable spaces.

Matter of fact, they were going to get a piece of his mind.

Hey, wasn’t that one of the bandits from before, one that had kidnapped her the first time? Persistent little worms, weren’t they?

Oh, there two different groups that were after her? Well, his sister certainly was popular in other dimensions. How that happened, he’ll never know.

Just needed to get her back to the Academy safe and sound. And she’s definitely not getting out of his sight this time.

His poor sister, the girl was probably so traumatized from the events, she kept saying her name was Ruri, and that she wanted to be let go. She even kept calling out for her brother, even though he was right there.

Poor thing.

Don’t worry. Your big brother is here to protect you from those nasty bandits. You don’t have to be scared anymore.

—–

Really, now, this was the final straw.

He lets her out of his sight one time and she’s gone, again!

Hmm, perhaps he should consider getting accommodations for the two of them. Really, this was getting out of hand!

Standard this time?

Well, it was better than the previous two areas he found her in. Perhaps those bandits took his advice and kidnapped her to a better location. He could only hope so.

—–

Standard must be in winter with all of the ice around. Funny because it wasn’t winter in the Fusion Dimension when he left. The different dimensions have different season schedules, perhaps?

Something to note, at least.

Oh look, Dennis is here too. Were they sent on the same mission to retrieve his sister coincidentally? Pleasure…

Ah, there was his sister, unfortunately, surrounded by the Obelisk Task Force. Were the Obelisks kidnapping her too?

Hmm… perhaps he should consider keeping his sister on a leash from now on. She gets in trouble too often for his liking.

Dennis is talking again, something about his sister and another girl switching clothes, and then something about his twin, which he objected. Yuuri only had one twin, and she was down there being surrounded by the Obelisks.

Well, it’s time for Big Brother to go down and save the day again, it seems. Wonder if she’ll like these new cards he just made. They’d be a great addition to their collection.

—-

No, she didn’t like the new cards he made for her.

She was angry, in fact. Very, very angry.

Rude.

She even swatted his hand away when he offered to help her up.

Doubly rude, sister. Did she forget her manners through her frequent kidnappings?

Oh, a duel, here? Of all places?

Well, it wasn’t that he was going to refuse her a duel, but it was freezing out here, and Academia would have been just fine for a duel, but whatever.

—–

Oh, were they playing hide and seek now? He was game. But, really, when were they going to go back to Academia? He was freezing, and no doubt his sister was positively frozen.

Hey, there she was! Finally, they could go back to Academia where it was warm and…

Wait, what’s happening? This has never happened before.

His sister was still in Standard and he was leaving empty-handed!

Well, damn it all.


End file.
